


Vengeance is Yours

by Nanibgal



Series: Midoriya Izuku, Son of Loki [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Also Loki newsflash, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, I swear Izuku is like sir not appearing in this fic except to judge Loki's eating habits, LokInko sails on, also I finally saw Infinty Wars my fucking heart, and actually there's a development in their relationship, even if you are stalking his childhood bully, so many notes, son of loki returns, stalking is not the best way to win your way back into your son's graces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanibgal/pseuds/Nanibgal
Summary: Bakugou takes a literal walk down memory lane.Loki learns a bit about what his son has been going through at the hands of his childhood bully.~~~Deku? The boy spoke of Midoriya Izuku Lokeson and dared to address him with such a name as Deku?





	Vengeance is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing about having a job that you love is that you have less time, energy, and need for escapism so…yeah. That’s why this has been so long coming. Also I still need to finish writing the contest winners’ drabbles. I SWEAR THOSE ARE STILL IN PROGRESS SHIT IT’S BEEN TWO MONTHS SHIT.
> 
> New job is great, I’m legitimately having a lot of fun! Actually, let me share some highlights:  
> -One class that calls me “Korosensei”  
> -One advanced class that is full of snark  
> -Sword fights  
> -A conversation that went something like this:  
> Student: “So yeah I really like anime and manga. A lot of my friends do too. Umm…”  
> Me: “Yes?”  
> Student: “We like talking about…relationships? Boy and girl…but also boy and boy…and girl and girl…”  
> Me: “…So what do you think of Todoroki and Midoriya?”  
> Student: “I LOVE THEM!!!!”  
> Me: “I KNOW RIGHT?!?!?!!”  
> That student now calls me “Onee-chan” and I call her “Imouto” (big sister/little sister). Her mom lent me an English translation of a Yuri on Ice doujinshi. Yes, her mom. Her mom is now “okaa-san” to me.  
> People are like…excited to come to my classes??? Happy to see me??? Coworkers like me and appreciate me?????? I have money?!?!?!?!  
> Sounds fake I know but it’s true I told myself before I came here that moving to Japan wouldn’t solve any of my problems but it’s solved my problems mostly????
> 
> Anyway let’s get to it.

He was alone, kicking a can down the street as if he’d gone back in time one year- only instead of wearing his middle-school uniform, Bakugou Katsuki was in the gray and green of Yuuei. He passed through familiar streets, winding up at _that_ alley.

_You looked like you needed help._

Fucking Deku always finding him at his worst and then pretending that he could be a hero _to Bakugou_. Apparently it ran in the family, according to the hag.

 

_“Oh, that monster thing from way back? Yeah, Izuku-kun’s father was the one who bought us time. Scared the shit out of us, but I guess it was taken care of.”_

 

His mother started to ask questions about why he was bringing it up, but Bakugou had heard enough and stalked out onto the street to vent. Was it just his own curse to have Midoriyas trying to save him? He could just see it- even after he became the Number One Hero, fucking Deku would try to get in the way of his fights or ‘just happen by’ when he was at his weakest.

 

In the alleyway there wasn’t any sign of the fire from a year ago, that shameful loss of control brought on by panic that had resulted in him shooting off his quirk at random and accidentally sending sparks onto some flammable garbage. There was only a different pile of garbage, and a crow idly pecking at it. He kicked the can at the bird, though instead of fly off it glanced at him. Even the fucking birds were looking down on him.

“Get bent, you piece of shit.”

The bird tilted its head.

Bakugou held out his palm and fired off a small explosion- more noise than anything. Still, the crow remained.

It wasn’t worth his time, and really not worth getting caught using his quirk irresponsibly. He turned and headed back home, figuring he’d stop at the 7-11 and get a snack or something to help him take his mind off things. The minute he walked in, who should he see but Deku himself, along with his mother. Whatever, he didn’t need anything to eat anyway. He turned around quickly and came face to face with a guy with glasses and graying black hair.

“Ohisashiburi desu, Katsuki-kun.”

He didn’t recognize the guy at all, but he figured he had run into Deku’s old man somehow, because of course he did.

“Oi, don’t act so familiar with me, old man.” He brushed past him, not stopping when he heard “Kacchan?” from further back in the store.

 

Loki joined his family in the 7-11, turning to watch the sullen young man stalk away. “What a charming young man. He was much sweeter as a toddler. Less inclined to yell at innocent birds as well.”

His son was not amused. “Were you following him? Is that what you said you were stepping out to do?”

Inko tutted, "You weren't a crow again, were you?  You tend to peck around trash heaps when you do that. It’s not sanitary.”

He put a pack of cookies into the plastic basket Izuku was carrying, which already had eggs, daikon, carrots, and milk “I was on the recyclables. Much cleaner.” He added some chocolate to the basket.

“Do we need that?” Izuku asked.

“I like sweet things,” Loki said, giving a disarmingly charming smile, “why do you think I married your mother?”

Inko buried her face in her hands, sputtering, while Izuku rubbed his forehead in what was actually a very ‘Loki’ gesture. “I can’t believe you.”

“And yet, like your beloved hero, I am here. Come, let us make the purchases and return home.”

As they left the konbini and made their way home, Loki felt the eyes of an angry teenager on him, for once not his son’s. Adorable. What in the nine was going through that child’s head?

Unfortunately for little “Kacchan”, Loki had a vested interest in finding out.

 

* * *

 

Bakugou kept to strict exercise routines, Loki quickly learned, getting up early to go on runs around the neighborhood, weight-lifting three times a week with equipment in his room. Loud fighting with his mother over trivialities, an equal exchange of petty nicknames without violence and only quiet sighs from his father.

Perhaps they were, in their own way, a happy family? Loki certainly fought with his son often, but he always tried to avoid using vitriol in his responses, even when Izuku lacked such restraint. Only there wasn’t an ounce of ‘play’ in that fighting. A happy Midoriya household would look much different from a happy Bakugou household- pleasant dinner conversations without frosty silences or barbed comments, a proud son, a loving wife…and Loki, somehow. They had filled the hole he’d left in his absence with each other, leaving him with only cracks to crawl through.

A bit like his present situation, he thought as he waved his antennae. Getting into the Bakugou house was no easy feat, and he detested being an insect but needs must.

“Katsuki,” the father said, “I’ve been wondering- why exactly did you bring up the incident with the Midoriyas from before?”

“Shitty Deku’s shitty dad came back,” he grumbled through mouthfuls of rice, “and he brought it up.”

 _Deku_? The boy spoke of Midoriya Izuku Lokeson and dared to address him with such a name as _Deku_? Had he ever done so to his son’s face, or only behind his back in the safety of his own home like a coward?

“Stop calling him that, you brat.” There was no heart behind it, a token resistance at best. It seemed a battle long lost- getting her son to speak of his with respect.

“He was useless then and he’s useless now- and he’s lost his mind now that he has a quirk, thinks that he’ll be better than me.”

 _My son is better than you_ , Loki thought, angrily flicking his antennae.

“Did you say Midoriya Hisashi-san is back?” Asked the father, who Loki was fairly certain was named Matsuo or Masato. Masaru. “I thought he abandoned his family and left the country.”

Loki stomped three of his legs. Abandoned? He had left to increase their chances of survival!

“No, just a useless father with a useless son who’s gonna be even more insufferable now that he’s back.”

“I wonder how Inko-san is holding up,” said the mother aloud (Mitsuki? Mizuki? Norns, what was her name?), “she was so upset when he left. She and Izu-kun came over much more after he left…why did you have to be such a shit to little Izu-kun? I remember thinking you two were like brothers.”

Bakugou pretended to throw up. “Don’t even joke like that. I’d rather die than be related to him, just so I wouldn’t have to be in the next life.”

His father set his chopsticks on top of his empty rice bowl. “Just for that, I’m certain the two of you will be brothers in the next life, or even soul mates.”

Not if Loki could help it.

“Hey,” said Bakugou’s mother, “is that a cockroach?! In my kitchen?!”

“I GOT IT!” Bakugou leapt to his feet, his hands flaring up.

_Shit shit shit shit-_

 

* * *

 

Loki returned home and flopped onto the couch.

“Anata, where were you all morning?”

“I was earning about how difficult life is for an insect. Small, overlooked, easy for angry brats to murder. By the by if one Bakugou Katsuki were to suddenly undergo a dramatic change in personality due at least in part to let’s say hypothetically something like divine wrath or sorcery…”

He looked up at Inko, whose face had fallen.

“I know you’re joking. If you weren’t, you would have just done it. But if you want me to be your moral compass…” She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. “If I tell you my true feelings, I’m not actually telling you to hurt him or change him, that would be wrong.”

He made room for her on the sofa.

“I’m bitter about how he treats Izuku. After you left, Mitsuki-san and I became the best of friends, and we thought the boys would too. They were, until Katsuki-kun got his quirk.”

“And our son didn’t get one.”

“It made him an easy target. He was so determined to be kind, but he only got burned, literally. His mother gave up on reigning him in, and I couldn’t stay friends with her when every day my baby was coming home crying because he was called ‘Deku’, or because his All Might toys went missing. Everyone kept saying ‘boys will be boys’ and that Izuku needed to learn to be tough because the world isn’t fair to quirkless people, like he’s the one that needs fixing and not the world. Maybe it isn’t right for me to blame all of that on one child but… when I heard that he was going for the Yuuei entrance exam, I prayed that he would fail. I actually prayed for his dreams to be crushed so that he could learn humility for once in his life, so that he could feel even a bit of the shame and rejection my poor Izuku faced daily. I’m not proud of it, I don’t ever want Izuku to know how I feel, but it’s what I’ve carried in my heart.”

Loki pressed a kiss to the lines on her forehead, wiping tears with his thumb. “It sounds as though your only crime is being a good mother.   The desire for vengeance is the right of those who have been betrayed- and that family betrayed you. Not only Katsuki, for his cruelty, but his mother and I suppose his father as well for not valuing your friendship enough to control her child.” He ran fingers through her hair, which she was wearing down for a change.

“Inko, may I kiss you?”

She blinked away more tears. “Why?”

“Because I love you,” he said with the blunt honesty he reserved only for her, “and because you are in pain. May I?”

She blushed heavily and nodded, closing her eyes.

Inko felt a hand on her face, and then lips on hers.

It was slow, but woke up something she thought was lost, something she thought she had killed off in her heart, and brought forth words she thought she’d never say again.

“I love you, Loki.”

He looked at her like she was the divine, otherworldly beautiful one in the relationship.

“You say your feelings have made you bitter,” he said, pressing another kiss to her lips, “but you are sweet as ever. _Mitt liv, mitt hjärta, min älskling. Aishiteru.”_

_“Aishiteru.”_

**Author's Note:**

> APOLOGY NOTES:  
> As I continue to learn and grow in Japan I’m going to learn that some things I thought I knew I didn’t actually know and will change accordingly. If you see something in author’s notes FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON’T JUST TAKE MY WORD FOR IT I HAVE BEEN WRONG BEFORE I WILL BE WRONG AGAIN. Even things from my COLLEGE MAJOR. I am not an expert, just trying to share info as best and accurately as I can. My intention is to inspire further research by sparking interest in subjects I have approximate knowledge of. 
> 
> JAPANESE NOTES:  
> This stuff is pretty much known by most fans already. “Deku” is a deliberate misreading of the name “Izuku”, which is written 出久. You might be wondering why Japanese characters have multiple pronunciations like that, which are all so different from each other.  
> WELL THEN NOW LET’S TALK ABOUT KANJI.  
> So as most of us already know, Kanji 漢字 was originally the Chinese writing system which was then learned by Japanese scholars and taken back to Japan. Other writing systems called Hiragana and Katakana (collectively ‘Kana’) were created to supplement this writing system. Why? Well because Chinese and Japanese are RADICALLY DIFFERENT in terms of phonology, syntax….everything, basically. I’ve heard it said that Chinese grammar has more in common with English than it does with Japanese. Plus, Japanese like…okay, let me illustrate with a story.  
> So basically here’s what happened with Kanji.  
> Say you’re a Japanese scholar studying in China and you’ve learned Chinese and also the Chinese writing system and are now writing in Japanese. You’ve got 水, which in English means “water”. In Japanese, it’s “mizu”. In Chinese it’s “shuǐ”. You’re using the same character, but wow those words are different, aren’t they? But it gets more complicated. See, the word for Wednesday is 水曜日and the last two characters are read “yo” and “bi” but the word isn’t “Mizuyoubi” it’s “Suiyoubi”. Huh. “Sui” sounds kind of like “Shuǐ” if you tilt your head. Let’s try something else. Okay another easily recognizable kanji is 山　or “mountain”, pronounced “yama”. Now just like we put “Mt.” in front of a mountain name, “-yama” is put at the end of mountain names in Japan (or another character “-dake” 岳). You’ve got Kintoki-yama and of course Fuji-yama…NOPE. It’s actually Fuji-san. Chinese word for mountain? “Shān”. It’s more common to see –san or –zan as a pronunciation for the character 山 when used as a suffix for mountain names. What we have is words of Chinese origin coming into and being used by Japanese people, becoming firmly entrenched in the language and conforming to Japanese phonology, being misheard, or morphing over time. Chinese readings of Kanji are called onyomi, while Japanese readings of characters are kunyomi.  
> Aha, I hear you thinking, so “Izu” is either one of these onyomi or kunyomi.  
> Well. No. There are other kinds of readings for kanji characters, such as nanori. Nanori is a special kind of reading used JUST for people’s names. And these are just like..the top three kinds of readings.  
> Plus, you can have the same kanji with multiple readings and multiple meanings. Take 足 for example. On it’s own it means foot but it can be used as a verb meaning “to be sufficient”. You can listen to this amazing video for more info: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcdYKxHT8kY it’s three parts of amazing. Actually this guy does a much better job of saying this stuff than I just did, I probably could have linked this from the beginning. Hm.
> 
> Happy belated mother’s day/father’s day! Man it would have been fitting for me to make a post on one of those days.
> 
> My Japanniversary is coming up in a few days! Yaaaay! One whole year!


End file.
